


Burn of Anger, Burn of Skin

by Redridingw0lves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redridingw0lves/pseuds/Redridingw0lves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" She knew this was her body reacting to the alpha’s bite, and she knew he was the only one who could turn it off." Ultra-gratuitous Derek/Erica heat!smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn of Anger, Burn of Skin

**Author's Note:**

> First Teen Wolf fic. Now it's officially ruined my life.

He could have kept her from this.  
  
He could have just let her be, let her keep living a life littered with blackouts and breakouts. But Derek bit her anyway.

He also could have pushed her sooner. When she’d jumped up to kiss him, he could have stopped it earlier. But she was warm. And her breasts were pressed against the hard muscles in his chest. And her legs were tight around his waist. And her tongue was in his mouth.

When he finally did shove her in anger, he was also angry at himself, at his body responding. He’d wiped the taste of her kiss from his mouth and chastised her in front of almost everyone.

But regardless of hierarchy, here she was.

 

Derek heard her when she came in, but he could _feel_ her enter even more. The platform heels made a sound that echoed off the concrete walls, but the heat blazed off of her.

Erica crossed the room and started nuzzling his neck from behind him. Her hands came up and she clawed at him through the back of his henley as she rubbed against him, somehow, impossibly, more cat than wolf.

“ What did I tell you?” Derek asked, pulling away and turning.

The tone was the same. It was always the same. Cold. Mechanic.

Erica narrowed her eyes.

“ Look... I’m not trying to be your… Mate, or whatever.” She told him, between breaths.

“ Then _what_?”

She slipped out of her blazer first. Underneath, there was only a camisole, and with more exposed skin, Derek could see her tremble.

“ You did this, you asshole.”

“ I turned you so that you would be stronger. Not to go around begging.”

“ Yeah, and you didn’t mention this part. I can’t _heal_ from this, Derek.”

This wasn’t about bones or skin. Still, he told her,

“ I thought I broke Isaac’s hand. Not yours.”

Now Erica rolled her eyes.

“ You think I haven’t tried that?” She told him how she’d stroked and played and screamed, and the harder Derek got, the more he cursed himself. “ This is probably some… Stupid alpha thing... Maybe you don’t even know about it. Maybe you don’t even know how to lead.”

Derek stepped closer, and even with Erica in heels, the alpha loomed over her.

“ But I _am_ its leader. And talking like that isn’t going to help you.”

As he looked down, Derek remembered how she’d been in the hospital. Weak. Scared. Now she was all red lipsticks and tight skirts, and she left a wake of whiplash anywhere she stepped.

Erica remembered the hospital, too. Derek’s hands creeping up her legs had been some of what made that bite okay, and even in the stretcher, in her gown, on the medications, part of her had been desperate for those fingers to climb higher if they were attached to someone who looked and spoke like Derek Hale.

Once she was turned, Derek’s fingers were the last thing on her mind, until the morning where she’d woken up aching to come, but only wanting it more every time she did. This never happened before the bite. She’d hardly ever even felt like it before then. She knew this was her body reacting to the alpha’s bite, and she knew he was the only one who could turn it off.

“ Then try taking care of your pack.”

Without warning, strong arms grabbed her again and hoisted her up against the wall.

“ You don’t know what you’re asking.” He said, his tone still barely above even keeled. “ I’m not a teenager and I’m not just another wolf in this pack.”

Erica’s own, shaking arms barely allowed her hands to steady herself against Derek’s biceps. With every move, she whimpered. Derek only had to move a millimeter closer and her breath would hitch and her eyes would flutter.

She was responding practically to the point of worship. And maybe this did come from being the alpha. And maybe Derek liked it.

The burn of anger had started to morph with the heat on his skin, as all warmth from Erica’s body seemed to spill over onto his own.

Despite the flushed cheeks and the parted, panting red lips, her eyes lacked the far-gone glaze Derek had been expecting. There was need in them, but she was still somewhere in there, looking out at him.

Without a word and with one arm around her thighs to hold her up, Derek’s hand roughly slid up the younger wolf’s just parted legs to tug at panties that weren’t even there. The first scratchy moan came when he’d accidentally brushed against her entrance, and he inwardly growled as every note went right through his bloodstream.

Slowly, he rotated his wrist and curled his fingers into her. She was soaked and it only made him harder.

He hoisted her even higher up the wall, almost over his head. Any other room, and Erica might have had the chance to reach up and brace herself against the ceiling. But in the industrial basement with its tall walls, she could only rely on that newfound wolf strength to keep her upright, especially when Derek’s tongue licked upwards in a long, slow line.

He licked her over and over. Sometimes short laps, sometimes long, purposeful licks. Sometimes swirling, sometimes pressing. Sometimes his tongue would curl, and delve past her opening, and her back would arch as she tried to press closer against his mouth.

Erica’s legs were draped over the alpha’s shoulders and his hands were curled around her thighs. Derek didn’t use his fingers. He didn't have to.

Her moans started to echo off the walls. They weren’t loud, but they were high, and every lick seemed to bring them up an octave. When she started to pull at his hair, he upped the pressure of his tongue and finished her off until she collapsed into the wall, one hand coming up to reach back and scratch slow marks down it in release.

As she came down, she could feel herself being carried. And when Derek lay her down on the table, the metal felt like ice. She had been _melting_ for him, and nothing had ever felt colder.

Derek pulled off his shirt, and Erica could see every perfect curve and dip of muscle. He pushed his jeans to the floor and she watched the other muscles in his legs move as he walked, naked towards her. He stripped her of her camisole and slid her along the smooth table, right up to the edge, before sliding one finger back into her. She was still wet for him, and his tongue had only made her slicker. But he’d seen her eyes when she finally saw him naked, and added another finger, then a third.

Her feet had been resting on the table with her knees bent, but one leg finally came up to wrap around him again.

“ Ugh, just do it.”

The look he gave her was his one last attempt to maintain rank, before pulling her body closer.

It seemed like forever until he was completely inside her. With every inch that passed, she had expected it to be the last. And then he started to move, slow at first. Erica’s legs gave her leverage, leaving Derek’s hands free to reach down to move over her breasts and rub her hard nipples with his thumb before trailing his hands down her stomach and back around, gliding over her rear and up her thighs.

Every touch only added, and he knew it. He’d been staring down at her, watching, making sure that if this was going to _happen_ , it was going to be taken _care of_. Erica still made the same sounds, but over time, as Derek moved faster, she was starting to writhe and throw in choice little words every now and then.

And Derek, who had so much to say when telling her no, didn’t say much. He wasn’t going to spew a bunch of empty, porno niceties, and without orders to give her, there weren’t many words needed.

_Of course he fucks like this..._ The thought managed to floated through her mind.

Something so methodical shouldn’t have been so hot. Something so stoic, something bordering on robotic… But it was. Erica, with her new nature would have told him what she wanted, but there was no need. Because Derek knew what he did every time he moved his hips. He knew what every angle meant. Every finger’s touch. He would still sigh or groan, enough for Erica to detect any satisfaction of his that she could find in the fog of her own.

It didn’t take her long the first time. She came until she could feel in it every digit, crying Derek's name and tightening around him. And it didn’t take long the second time, or the third… Because Derek didn’t stop. He didn’t stop until Erica could barely breathe, could barely move.  
  
After the first time, he’d picked her up, one hand under her rear and one hand against her back while she held on to his shoulders and his hair. Then he’d turned her around and got them down to their knees before he all but fucked her into the wall. Then he’d climbed over her on the table. And it wasn’t dangerous, and it wasn’t cruel. She’d tried to get him on his back at one point, tried to ride him into the damn sunset, but that was where he drew the line. He knew once he let her on top, there would be no getting her down.

Derek would come, too. He would groan, and he would growl and bare his teeth as much as he could in his human form. Those bright eyes would flash red, and even that sent Erica over the edge. This was what she was there for, this capable alpha.

The last time, when she was nearly spent, he finally started talking, tangling his fingers in her hair and bringing her face to look at his.

“Are you going to pull this again?”

“ No…” She forced out.

“ Are you going to follow the rules?”

_“ Yes.”_

Her yeses of obedience started to warp, finally turning into cursing and screams. By then she had clawed his back to pieces. He had roared at the burn of skin being split open, but he hadn’t stopped her. It only made him fuck her harder.

He didn't kiss her, either, and she hadn't tried to make him. The closest his lips had got was when he’d been behind her, when she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. But she hadn’t come to him to be kissed. She hadn’t come to him to be romanced.

 

When it was done and she was panting on the table, it was the first time since Derek bit her that she looked even remotely like her former self. Exhaustion had turned her timid and quiet.

He went to retrieve his pants and slipped them back on, but he still kept his eyes on her own, still staring her down.

After watching Derek dress, all Erica’s body would let her do was curl up on the table drift to sleep. Derek waited, watching until her breaths turned calm and even.

 

end.


End file.
